cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sohl'Atar nar Klemchek
An infamous quarian terrorist, the so called “quarian Facinus.” Sohl’Atar nar Klemchek (also spelled Klemcheck) became involved with the Facinus organization on Taetrus. According to authorities, she first became aware of Facinus in 2184. During a stop on the Citadel, she became romantically linked with Duro Sagarax, a Kithoi Ward merchant who held Facinus sympathies. She followed him when he returned to Taetrus in early 2185, where he was killed during a battle at Spaedar. Friends of Atar described her as “naïve,” and “easily influenced.” Arrest Taetrus authorities brought charges against Sohl’Atar based on seized documents, intercepted communications, and statements from captured Facinus members. Prosecutors alleged that Atar played a major role in Facinus logistical support, by helping to ensure that their forces and safe houses throughout Taetrus were well armed and well supplied. Prosecutors also alleged that Atar helped ferry weapons, food, tools, and equipment to Vamire Squaron, the pilot who carried out the suicide attack that destroyed the Taetrus capital of Vallum. “Eyewitness accounts indicate that Sohl’Atar nar Klemchek helped perpetrate one of the worst atrocities in the history of Taetrus,” said one prosecutor. “She is not helpless. She is not naïve. She is a mass murderer.” A representative from the quarian flotilla arrived on Taetrus, and was granted a meeting with Taetrian Primarch Idus Valen. In the meeting, the representative asked that Sohl’Atar be released to the flotilla, citing concerns that turian prisons might be incapable of safely housing a quarian prisoner. Speaking before a room of reporters that afternoon, Primarch Valen recounted the meeting, and officially denied the request: “The quarian chose to come to Taetrus. She chose to associate with terrorists. She chose to help spill turian blood. Now she must face the consequences of those choices.” In a surprise public statement, Sohl’Atar soon admitted to providing support for Facinus. The statement had been requested by Atar and her lawyer, and amounted to a half hour long rant against the Turian Hierarchy, which she referred to as “irredeemably corrupt” and accused of slaughtering civilians. Atar ended by saying, “The day will come when all turians, on Taetrus and elsewhere, cast off the shackles of their oppressors. I admit that I supported Facinus. I am proud that I supported Facinus. I would support Facinus again.” Atar’s lawyer seemed surprised by his client’s words, and wouldn't comment to reporters. Supporters of Sohl’Atar claimed that the she has suffered physical and mental abuse from her turian prison guards, and were soon insisting that her public confession was brought about by stress from the conditions at her prison. Conclave member Nas’Atar vas Klemcheck insisted that his daughter was a victim: “She was manipulated by a terrorist, and now she is suffering abuse at the hands of the Taetrus government. Her previous statement was the result of stress and anger from that abuse.” Trial and Sentence Following a trial that lasted a mere two days, a Taetrus court sentenced Sohl’Atar to death. Although Atar herself made no statement, her supporters were soon complaining about the short length of the trial, as well as the quality of evidence that was introduced. Despite criticisms of the trial, the vast majority of turians contacted in a GBC poll supported her death sentence. Nearly 80% of turians throughout the Hierarchy indicated support for executing Atar. Very few registered reservations about the short length of the trial, or the ability of a Taetrus court to produce a fair conviction. In a surprise move, however, Primarch Idus Valen then commuted the death sentence of Sohl’Atar to life in prison, and announced that she would be transferred to authorities from the Citadel Council to serve her sentence in a Council-run prison. The announcement followed a closed meeting between Valen and Council representatives. Valen made the short announcement to reporters, then left without answering questions. Turians reacted with unusual vitriol for turian politics, with one citizen opening an extranet site calling for Primarch Valen to be demoted from his current citizenship tier. There are possibly other wrinkles to this. The Citadel Council soon announced that it had successfully negotiated access to one of the largest known element zero deposits in the galaxy, following renewed talks between the quarian flotilla and a Council delegation. No word was given on what the flotilla received in return, but as GBC political analyst Li Mei noted: “This is a major win for the Council. It’s interesting that it came after Sohl’Atar nar Klemcheck was transferred to Council custody, isn’t it?” Trivia According to one C-Sec source, VIs modelled on Sohl’Atar were a popular commodity with separatist supporters, and with certain counter-culture types in university neighbourhoods. She’d become something of a hero to them; her image was even found on pins and t-shirts sold in certain stores. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Quarians Category:Crime